Memories With You: Bracken x Kendra
by KennaChanMaiden
Summary: What will happen when big questions are asked, I do's are said, and little feet run rampant! This three to six chapter story can be read as both one shots or a collection.
1. Chapter 1: Be Mine

**Notice: So this is going to be my multi-chapter. It's going to be three to four chapters, but I will be incorporating a lot of the amazing comments I received after posting my other two stories. I do forewarn though, I am entering my senior year of high school so I may become busy from time to time due to homework, and a book I am also writing. Though I will try my best and thank you for those who commented, it makes me feel really special. Also, continue to comment and I just might write a one-shot based on it!**

 **Disclosure: I don't own Fablehaven or its characters just this story.**

Chapter 1: Be Mine

To say Bracken was a nervous wreck would be an understatement. His hands lightly shook as he lead the blindfolded woman to a wide field covered in flowers. In the middle was a picnic blanket and an assortment of food for the evening. Lights had also been strategically placed around the picnic giving the area an ample amount of illumination while setting a romantic mood.

As they made their way closer to the blanket all Bracken could do was hope everything went according to plan. 'You can do this Bracken,' He thought to himself, 'saying a few simple words is entirely easier than battling a demon and you've already done that, many times.' He tried to internally reason with himself.

"Bracken where are you taking me?" Kendra laughed as she blindly followed his lead. Her laughter immediately calmed him, bringing a smile to his features. It had been three years since he had asked to court her and during that time he had fallen madly in love with the Fairykind. Her kind heart and cheerful nature were exactly the things that brightened his day. Throughout those years he had experienced and witnessed many cheerful moments with Kendra, but no relationship was perfect as they also experience a few moments of contention or anger. Though, in the end, they were short-lived moments that were easily resolved with heartfelt apologies and tender kisses. Even through those rough times Bracken loved her with all his heart and understood that they were moments that only made their relationship stronger. Oh if she only knew how tightly she held his heart.

"Come on Bracken, give me something to bite on. You haven't made me this curious in a long time." She smirked lightly squeezing his hand.

"We're almost there, Princess." He had taken to calling her as such, liking the way the title rolled off his tongue and as he looked at her he could only agree with himself when he thought she looked the part. He had told her that he was taking her on a date for their anniversary and revealed nothing else. But after dating Kendra for so long he had discovered that she loved to dress up whenever the time arose. This evening she wore a simple light blue sundress adding a beautiful contrast to her slightly curled brown locks as they cascaded down her back.

"Okay, stop right here," Bracken instructed unknotting the blindfold to reveal a pair of wide forest green eyes. A gasp immediately escaped her mouth as she broke out into a brilliant smile. "Bracken it's amazing!" She gushed throwing her arms around him and planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Milady, but I only thought it right considering it's our three year anniversary." He blushed looking down at her. "Come sit. I know it's not much, but I tried my best." He gestured to the assortment of foods from sandwiches to fruit.

"It's perfect." She assured him seating herself before popping a grape into her mouth.

….

As the evening progressed Bracken became a little jealous of how calm Kendra looked, her hair spread out as she rested her head on his lap, eyes closed, and a content smile on her face. Meanwhile, he was trying to formulate how to utter the words he'd been trying to convey this whole night, the weight of the box in his pocket becoming heavier by the second. He was about to take in a big breath when he found himself choking on air as Kendra spoke up.

"What question do you need to ask me, Bracken?"

His eyes went wide before he began to sputter, "What… What do you mean?" Her eyes slowly opened and she cocked an eyebrow.

"You've been tense all night and you get this look on your face when you want to ask me something, but don't know how. You press your lips together like this." She imitated the facial expression as best as she could making Bracken wonder if he really was that obvious.

"I'm that transparent am I?" He smiled rubbing the back of his neck before letting how a big breath of air. "Though, that was kind of the plan."

"What do you mean?" She questioned sitting up to look at him as he gave her a warm smile.

"Though I will admit I'm a little nervous, it was more to distract you long enough so they could get into position. Okay everyone, now!"

In seconds whistles screeched through the air before a beautiful arrayment of fireworks decorated the night sky. The fireworks then magically paused before shifting into different shapes just like Bracken had instructed. As this transpired he watched Kendra rise, her attention completely fixated on the show in the sky. Quickly he pulled out the black box timing it perfectly just as the fairies used their magic to cause the fireworks to decorated the night with the words, "Kendra, will you marry me?"

She froze as her mind soaked in the iconic phrase, but not a second later did she jerk her head to look down at Bracken who had carefully situated himself on the picnic blanket, knee bent, and box held out where he began to pour his heart out.

"My dearest Kendra, from the very moment my eyes rested on you I knew you were special. You were a shining star in my darkness and it makes me wonder how lucky I am to have met you. Over these years I have spent with you I have witnessed just how amazing you are. Your kindness is ever flowing and your virtuous soul exudes strength and even though my life has been a long one and I have seen and felt many different types of love, Kendra, you are all I have ever hoped true love would be. I never want to spend a day without you, for when I'm with you hours feel like seconds, but when we're apart days feel like years and Kendra I don't want to spend a moment without you. Would you marry me and become my princess?"

Bracken cracked open the box to reveal a classic silver engagement ring. At the very top was situated the brightest and clearest diamond he could find and instead of a plain silver band, it was replaced by smaller diamonds as they circled about the ring. He looked up into her eyes and was surprised to see tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cupped her mouth in shock. A moment of panic flashed across his face but it was quickly squelched by the bubbling laughter that escaped her mouth as she fell to her knees to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes." Was the words she whispered before she drew back giving him a kiss that left him practically breathless. He allowed a big grin to spread across his features as he slipped the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit.

Then in his excitement, he lifted her into the air shouting into the distance, "She said yes!" His exclamation was answered by a chorus louder then a bunch of fairies and Kendra was shocked to discover that not only her family but many other magical creatures race out into the meadow cheering and laughing as they surrounded the engaged and very happy couple.

"What's this?" Kendra wondered as she watched her family race over towards her.

"I wanted everyone to share in the moment. My real worry was that someone would make a scene, but everything turned out perfectly."

"It sure did." She smiled resting her head on her now fiance's shoulder.

…..

All done! I hope you guys all enjoyed the beginning of this chapter. The thing that's going to be nice is that all of these chapters follow after one another, but they can also be read as one-shots if you want to. Make sure to comment. I love hearing from you!


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Bells

**Chapter Two: Wedding Bells**

The sun hung bright against a backdrop of a clear blue sky, birds singing sweetly as they fluttered about the expanse of a newly trimmed lawn. White chairs lined in rows divided by an equally white aisle which lead to a magnificent gazebo. It was embellished with flowers and vines as they snaked up the grand columns creating a natural yet magical look to the venue.

It had taken a few months to gather everything together and create this fairy tale of a wedding. From the cake tastings to the dress shopping it had been an adventure for Kendra. She had never been to a wedding before let alone planned one, but with Bracken and her family, mostly her mother, grandmother, and Vanessa, they had pulled it off. She had been so focused on planning little parts of the wedding she hadn't been able to see it all at once, but now as she studied her surroundings she couldn't be happier.

'It's beautiful.' Was all Kendra could think as she rounded the corner. However, she was spared only a few seconds of peace before being overcome by the feeling of a million butterflies fluttering within her stomach. It was as if she were walking on a cloud as she made her way down the aisle. Magical creatures of all kinds filled the white lawn chairs and as she slowly glided past them she could see the few rows that were dedicated to her friends and family. Everyone looked to be in awe of Kendra's appearance which in some way caused her to blush at the uncommon amount of attention, though she had to be honest, she too was amazed at her transformation.

Her brown locks had been curled into a regal updo, pieces curled forward to frame her face. She had applied a light amount of makeup not wanting to drown out her natural beauty, but to highlight it. Her eyelids were dusted with a silvery glow. Nevertheless, the true show stopper was her dress. Kendra may not have let it be known, but in truth when she envisioned her wedding day she had planned on going all out, though within budget naturally.

While dating Bracken she had traveled to the Fairy Realm on numerous occasions allowing her to meet and interact with those who lived there. Many of them flocked towards her not only because she was the Fairy Queen's handmaiden, but the slayer of the Demon King. It had earned her an excessive amount of compliments, and vocalizations of how they were indebted to her. In turn, when the news of her engagement had officially been released magical creatures of light raced to be the first to lend her a helping hand. She had been so grateful for their services. The dryads had taken care of the flowers, the satyrs the music, and the brownies the cake. But it was the fairies that had really outdone themselves.

The fairies were tasked with creating Kendra's dress and bombarded her with all sorts of questions, traditions, and suggestions. One that had really stuck out to her was the color of the dress. They had explained that because she was marrying royalty and she herself was not of royal blood it was tradition to dress in the family colors. She had gone along with the fairies and in the end, had been presented a work of art. The dress was a portrait ball gown with a royal train that had been constructed out of blues, silvers, and whites. Inlaid within the dress were small white flowers giving the imitation of stars. It was the most exquisite dress she had ever seen and was sure it was the reason so many of the guests were staring with such intensity.

It was an effort not to race to the end of the aisle. All she could do was smile brightly, gripping her father's arm for support as her eyes locked on to the love of her life. He too was dressed in a royal uniform decorated in silvers and blues with a silver crown she had never seen before. His hair had been brushed back and was lightly cushioning his birthright allowing her full view of his shining ice blue eyes. His face was of complete awe as he studied her features. It was in moments like these she was reminded, 'I am so lucky to have found you.'

As they reached the end she eagerly awaited as her father passed her hand off to Bracken giving her away. As soon as their hands met she showered him with feelings of love and excitement. His smile only grew as he looked down at her. Both of their thoughts were halted though as a powerful and authoritative voice resonated over the venue.

"Good day, everyone!" The Fairy Queen welcomed shining brightly in all her regalia, "We have gathered here today to join together my son, Prince Bracken and my handmaiden, Kendra Sorenson." She smiled as she spoke, pride and happiness radiating from her. "If there are any who object to this union speak now." A long pause issued before she continued, "There are no objections, so let us begin. Now I understand that you have both prepared vows. At this time you may share." They had read these words by themselves hundreds of times, but this was the first time they had shared their words aloud, let alone to each other. They had planned that Kendra would go first and as she pulled out a crisply folded piece of paper from the pocket of her dress she began to read.

"Bracken, I stand before you today not only as your soon to be wife, but as your friend. When we first met I was angry and scared about what was happening around me and quite frankly I was rude to you, but you were strong and did not waver in trying to befriend me and I thank you for that. I thank you for showing me what it is like to be cherished, to be held close, to be loved." Her eyes began to mist as she looked up at him hoping her feelings were not only traveling through her words but through touch as she held his hand. "We have both faced many hardships that have pulled at us in hopes of bringing us down, but I know that for me you have been my strength, my unmoving mountain, my ever-flowing river of hope and I couldn't imagine my world without you."

She took in a deep breath before continuing, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks as she smiled, her voice unwavering, "In my world when we talk of fairy tales they are out of proportioned and unrealistic experiences that lead to a happily ever after for the main characters. Some people say it's impossible to find happily ever after, but I smile every time I look at you because I know that my happily ever after is you. Today in front of our friends and family I proudly declare my everlasting and eternal love for you. Bracken, with these words I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward you will never walk alone, my arms will be your shelter, and my heart will be your home."

There was a moment of pause as Kendra's vows traveled over the expanse of the field. The sighs of a few magical creatures could be heard as the sweet words of love were spoken. Bracken's eyes sparkled in the sun as he too was overcome with the feeling of love from his beloved. Taking a deep breath he smiled.

"Kendra, my dear shining light, the words you've spoken now have only increased the ever-flowing feeling I have for you. Kendra, I also remember our first meeting very clearly, but in a very different way. Where you say you were angry and scared I remember looking at someone who was determined and strong. That is what you are Kendra and so much more. I've never said this out loud, but when I saw you for the first time it was as if a pillar of hope had manifested itself in you. You were my hope, but now you are something so much more. You are my eternity."

"When I gaze into your eyes it's like falling in love all over again. When you smile I have the urge to find a way to give you the world. When you laugh it's as if the heavens have opened up so the angels could peer down and pinpoint where such a beautiful sound could come from. Kendra, you make this imperfect world we live in an unblemished creation. We might have faced hardships and we might face more in the future, but what I want you to know and what I want both my world and your's to know is that my love for you will forever transcend time and space. I promise from this day forward I will love and stand by you through the good, the bad, and the ugly."

A feeling of euphoria blossomed between the couple as they stared at one another, oblivious to their surroundings. A small cough was heard directing attention to the Queen as she too was smiling with intense happiness. "Those were beautiful promises spoken by you both, but before we continue I have a gift of my own to share with you."

"Mother?" Bracken questioned watching as his mother's slender hands presented a white box. As she opened the case it revealed two silver wedding bands. As Kendra gazed upon the jewelry she could see the slight difference between the two. The larger of the two bands, which she assumed was Bracken's, was inlaid with what looked to be a blue fire opal, while the smaller one, which she deduced must be hers, was inlaid with a white fire opal. They were simplistic masterpieces.

"While reconstructing Zzyzx we were able to unearth many lost talismans and trophies that were left by their previous owners in a dash to enter the old fairy realm. One of the treasures were these," She smiled holding up the box. Oos and ahhs could be heard throughout the crowd as the sun highlighted the radiance of the gems. "The Ever Rings. When these are worn by two people they share the lifespan of an ancient unicorn." Kendra was so shocked she let out a small gasp, a hand hovering over her lips as she looked towards Bracken before returning her attention to the Queen. "I've known for quite some time that Bracken has been searching for a way to slow your aging Kendra and when one of my fairies brought me these rings I knew this would be the perfect time to present them." She pulled forth both rings handing the larger to Kendra and the smaller to Bracken. "No one may use the powers of these ring or remove them but yourselves unless you deem it. I hope that this gift will solve your issues for the future." Shock overcame the Fairy Queen's features as a small hand encircled hers.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you," Kendra whispered looking up, her green eyes shining brightly. The feelings of immense gratitude, love, and respect flooded the Queen's mind along with a joyous warmth emanating from the hand in hers. "There is no payment required." The Queen replied. Kendra released her hand stepping back to stand by Bracken as the Queen resumed her position between the two.

"Now let me conduct my main act." The Queen turned plucking a crystal tiara from a plush cushion behind her. It was a very elegant depiction of silver flowers and leaves as they were woven to create a halo. Kendra dropped into a deep curtsy as the Queen stood hovering the crown in front of her.

"Kendra Sorenson, do you solemnly promise and swear to the laws and customs of the Fairy Realm, to be just and fair in your actions, to create peace and uphold your image as a princess of this realm? Do you promise to support and aid your people if the need should ever arise?"

"I, Kendra Sorenson, solemnly promise to do so."

Gradually the Queen descended the tiara until it rested snuggly atop Kendra's head. The Queen then motioned for her to stand and face Bracken bringing Kendra and Bracken's hands together. "Prince Bracken, do you take Kendra Sorenson to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for time and all eternity, that you will keep the laws, rites, and ordinances pertaining to this holy order of matrimony?"

"I do." Bracken smiled voice strong and proud as Kendra slipped the ring against his finger.

"Kendra Sorenson, do you take Prince Bracken to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for time and all eternity, that you will keep the laws, rites, and ordinances pertaining to this holy order of matrimony?"

"I do." Kendra grinned as Bracken slipped the cool metal along her ring finger. As soon as the silver was secured a ring of white light dispersed throughout the field.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Prince Bracken and Princess Kendra, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Kendra only had a second before she was pulled forward into a passionate kiss. Her lips quirked into a smile against Bracken's as she heard the cheers and laughter of their guests.

"Shall we dance, my princess?" Bracken smiled.

"We shall." Was her reply.

Kendra let out a yelp as she was swept off her feet and into the air as Bracken carried her across the field. She grinned giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Bracken." She whispered in the crook of his neck.

"Forever and always," Bracken answered back leading his lovely bride to the music and laughter of their new life together.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Lines Is Positive, Right?

**Chapter Three: Two Lines Is Positive, Right? (Suggested by Sjmhorsegirl)**

Kendra couldn't believe what she was looking at. She had her suspicions, but to see it in front of her was another thing entirely. Looking down into her shaking hands was a bright pink stick with two lines.

"I can't believe it." She whispered, disbelief still coating her words before it turned into silent laughter as tears sprung from her eyes. The joy that filled her was overflowing and it took every ounce of willpower not to scream with happiness and wake up her still sleeping, husband.

Her thoughts immediately jumped to the unicorn resting underneath the covers in the other room. It would almost be four years now since she had said her I Do's. After courting her for almost three years Bracken had finally asked her to marry him. The wedding had been all that and more, but what had truly been magical was the gift the Fairy Queen had bestowed upon them. During the ceremony the Queen had announced that within the reconstruction of Zzyzx they had discovered many magical talismans that had been left behind, one being the legendary Ever Rings. It was said that whoever possessed the rings would be able to slow down their aging to the speed of an ancient unicorn. It was in that moment she held up her left hand to gaze at the multicolored ring. It had reminded Kendra of an opal as it sparkled with a fire under the light.

The Fairy Queen had insisted that Bracken and Kendra come to live with them in the Fairy Realm, but Kendra had asked that they instead alternate between the realms. In the spring and autumn, they traveled to Fablehaven while in the summer and winter they stayed in the Fairy Realm. It was a plan that had been working flawlessly for the past four years.

The March air had transitioned Bracken and Kendra to the Fablehaven preserve situating them near to the main house as well as the pond. It was a quaint location that gave Bracken and Kendra their time alone, but also kept them in earshot if anything were to go wrong.

Her smile was still on her face as Kendra safely tucked the stick into the back of the dresser before slipping back into bed. Even though she wanted to share the surprise with Bracken right away she knew it would be important to wait and make sure it wasn't a false-positive. In the meantime, her mind would be racing on ideas of how to tell him.

…..

"Sweetheart, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the doctors today." Kendra smiled sweetly as she rinsed out her empty breakfast bowl, depositing it into the dishwasher. Immediately, she was engulfed by the presence of her tall husband's form as he encircled his arms around her waist. His voice muffled as his chin rested against the back of her head.

"Are you okay? Can I do anything?" His response warmed her heart causing a smile to form against her mouth as she turned into his embrace.

"I'm fine. Just the regular checkup. Nothing to worry about." It was taking everything in her to channel clear thoughts so as to not alert Bracken's telepathic powers. She had gotten more accustomed to using her fairykind magic, one of them being able to direct mind reading elsewhere.

As she moved out of his embrace he caught her by the wrist, a pleading look in his eyes. "Can I come with you?" He asked.

Shaking her head lightly she stood on her toes to plant a peck against his lips. "Sorry love, this is a one-man mission, but when I come back we can binge on movies and ice cream. How's that sound?" He gave a dejected nod before placing a light kiss on her forehead. As she grabbed her keys she gave a wave and a wide grin. If everything went according to plan, his dejected and glum mood would be all worth it.

….

Kendra could not stop smiling as she rushed into the house with a bag of supplies and a sealed brown box she had pickup from the nearest convenient store. It was 4:20 p.m. which meant that Bracken was helping Seth practice at the Fablehaven manor giving her about half an hour to work with.

She was a rushing blur of sunshine and rainbows as she skipped and sang setting up the house. She positioned a camera by the couch, the box now fully decorated underneath the coffee table, and patiently busied herself with cooking dinner.

Her heartbeat accelerated as she heard the door open revealing her husband covered in dirt and grass stains. Trying to play it cool she slid up to plant a light kiss on his cheek earning her a tired smile. "How was training? It seems like you spent more time in the grass than actually clashing." Bracken gave a chuckle rolling his head to release a tight muscle. "Yes and no. Seth wanted to change our sparing location and it ended up being a dusty and grass like area. During one of the matches, we tried some hand to hand combat and ended up wrestling on the ground. How was your doctor's appointment? Everything good?"

Kendra gave a smile with the shake of her head. "It was fine. Now go shower. I'm sure you're hungry after such a spar, dinner's almost ready and afterward, I have a little surprise for you." She winked gliding back to the stove leaving a curious Bracken to make his way to the shower.

….

Dinner was eaten leaving Kendra and Bracken to make their way over to the couch. Kendra had strategically turned the camera on as Bracken made himself comfortable. It wasn't every day that they had the chance to just to cuddle with one another for the evening. Most were occupied with responsibilities for the kingdom so when nights like this arrived they were cherished.

"So what movie are we going to watch? I heard there were a few new ones that came out while we were gone." Bracken offered, looking quizzically as Kendra moved to sit by him leaving the remote still resting by the television. Her combination of eagerness and shyness seeped through as she began to knead the edge of her shirt.

"Well, I was thinking of something else." Bending down she retrieved the box now decorated with a silver foil and white ribbons. "This is the surprise I was talking about. I discovered it today and thought you would really like it." She handed over the box gesturing for him to open it.

Her eyes were sharply focused on his form as he gently tore open the wrapping revealing the plain brown box underneath. He looked up at her to flash another perfect smile before lifting the lid off the box. Immediately his eyes grew wide in shock as a clear balloon floated out, before being halted in midair by an extra weight. He looked down at the box before giving Kendra a skeptical stare. Turning back to the gift Bracken pulled on the balloon's string lifting the weight tied to the end. Rotating slowly in the air from the string was a white pacifier.

There as a moment of pause where Backen's face was devoid of any emotion. A spark of worry flooded through Kendra, but before she could voice anything Bracken's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates before darting to look up at her. She could practically see the dots connecting in his mind as he lowered the box and pacifier on the table. His eyes filled with wonderment as he reached out to place a hand on Kendra's still flat stomach.

"Are you…?" He gestured, eyes now brimming with tears. Kendra's eyes too filled with tears as she gave a wide smile, nodding her head.

"You're going to be a father." She whispered. No sooner was Bracken a combination of laughter and tears as he picked Kendra up, twirling her about. Shock quickly overcame him though, as he lightly set her down.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly looking down at her belly. Kendra burst out into a gaggle of laughter cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"No, you didn't hurt me or the baby." She placed a hand against her tummy. "It's weird to say that. I have a little being inside me. Our little being." Her cheeks were hurting with the amount of smiling she was doing, but as she held out a hand for Bracken it only intensified as she could slightly feel his happiness inside her mind. Bracken dipped forward placing his forehead against her's.

"How long have you known? Have you told anyone else?"

"I found out this morning. Well, scratch that. Two weeks ago I took a pregnancy test and it was positive, but I wanted to make sure so I went to the doctors today. That's what my appointment was for and why you couldn't come. I wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled. "So, in reality, it was only confirmed today that I am pregnant. They did an ultrasound and supposedly our baby is the size of a blueberry, so around 7 weeks. You're the only one that knows." She stated.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents. It seems so surreal." Bracken whispered placing his hand back on her stomach.

"You're not worried that we're having kids too early?" Kendra wondered, concern flashing in her eyes. Bracken could only respond with a strangled laugh.

"Kendra of course not. Yes, I may be sad that I won't have you all to myself anymore, but that is completely outweighed by the amount of happiness I have at the idea of having a child. You've made me the happiest man in the world and I will be there for you every step of the way. I also promise that my duties will not get in the way of us being together. The court will be complaining that I'm spending too much time with you. I'll make sure of it." He smiled capturing her in a warm hug. "So when are we going to tell our parents?"

"Oh, we'll have plenty of time for that. Right now I'm really in the mood for some ice cream and movie time with my amazing husband and our baby."


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Worry, I'm Fine

**Notice: Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating in awhile, but I've been swamped getting ready for the upcoming school year. Just wanted to let everyone know that I went back a tweaked the writing in the previous chapters. Nothing plot altering, but just so it's easier to read. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please make sure to leave comments for future chapters or other one-shots. I love hearing from you all so much. So now onto the chapter!**

Chapter Four: Don't Worry, I'm Fine

Currently, it was taking all of Kendra's willpower to not strangle her family members. All she wished for was a reprieve, a breath of fresh air, but instead, she was forcibly situated on the couch in the living room of her grandparents home.

"Are you comfortable sweetheart?" Her mother asked placing a glass of water on the side table. Kendra gave a short yes watching her mother leave before turning to glare at her attractive husband situated in the armchair adjacent to her.

"This is all your fault," She whispered pointing an accusing finger towards him as he silently read one of the many books he had brought from the fairy realm, "If you hadn't told them about me being the first human to bear the child of a unicorn my family wouldn't be so worried!"

It was very true. After Bracken and Kendra had revealed that they were going to be adding to the family everyone had been ecstatic. Her grandparents had cheered, her mother cried tears of happiness, and her father gave Bracken a proud clap on the back. Though, Seth's reaction was the best as he had scooped Kendra up in a big hug, twirling her around before placing her on the ground to bend towards her stomach, "You better make sure to be totally awesome so I can take you on adventures with me!" After, they celebrated and many questions were asked like how far along she was, did they have names picked out, did they want to plan a baby shower, did they need any help with anything, etc. Kendra had promptly stated that she wanted to hold off on all of that until she was farther along, which everyone reluctantly agreed to.

Later, Kendra announced they would be visiting the fairy realm to tell Bracken's parents the news and would be back shortly thereafter. Once arriving and retelling the message, they both received similar reactions with that of happy faces and warm blessings. Before leaving though, the Fairy Queen and King had asked to speak with them privately.

"What was it you wanted to speak with us about, mother?" Bracken had inquired, Kendra seated beside him.

"We have a matter to discuss with both of you pertaining to your child." His mother began, "Because, you, Kendra are fairykind and Bracken is a unicorn there is a high probability that your child will be a mixed breed."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kendra asked worry coating her voice.

"In all honesty, we don't know." The Fairy King spoke up, "There has never been a record of a unicorn and a human having a child together. This is why we wanted to speak with you. It's important that you, Kendra be very vocal about how you are feeling whether it be nausea or even the feeling like you're going to explode. This is both imperative to the safety of your child as well as yourself. Do you understand?"

Immediately Kendra responded with a firm, "Yes."

"Good." The Queen responded before turning to Bracken. "Now, Bracken, it is important that you also be cognizant of what is going on. I would suggest that every week you use your first horn to check on how the baby is progressing. Then once every month you both come in to have a more thorough check-up." The Queen's eyes shone with warmth, but also with concern. "I would also suggest that you not visit a regular doctor. I would fear if they saw something that to us as magical beings would look normal, but to them would look strange and have them freak out over it."

"I never thought about that," Kendra remarked placing a hand on her stomach, before smiling up at her in-laws. "Thank you so much for the advice, and we will follow it as strictly as possible. One question I do have though is, I assume you want me to have the child here and so would it be alright if my family was allowed to be present here? I know your rules against bringing people here, but I would be so happy if they could come."

"Of course!" The King smiled.

They left the fairy realm in good spirits but still slightly worried as they made their way back to Fablehaven. It had been a long day and Kendra wished to turn in for the night leaving Bracken with the rest of her family. By morning when she had made her way downstairs the house, especially her parents, had been constantly fretting over her, asking how she was doing or feeling. She later had assumed Bracken had discussed the conversation they'd had with his parents and brushed it off as nothing they needed to worry about. Though as the weeks rolled by Kendra was quickly getting fed up with everyone worrying about her.

"I'm sorry Kendra. I thought they would have been more understanding." Bracken sighed placing his book down. He slowly made his way over to the couch to wrap Kendra up in his arms, his hand spreading against the roundness of her stomach. "I mean they had to assume that we would have children in the future." He laughed snuggling up against the crook of her neck.

Kendra leaned her head back as he peppered her with butterfly kisses. "Yeah, you're right. I think they were just banking on the idea that with the few cases of unicorns and other races coming together it would also mean the likelihood of not having offspring."

"Are you unhappy that you are the first though?" Bracken asked pulling away to look into her ice-green eyes. Her facial features scrunched a little in concentration before breaking out into a bright smile.

"Nope!" Was her simple answer, "I knew before you asked me to marry you that the percentage that I would have children would be nil to none, but I don't know," She paused placing a hand atop the one resting on her stomach, "I had this deep feeling I wouldn't have to worry. As if some higher being was telling me I would be fine and that everything would turn out the way it was supposed to." Sitting up she turned bopping her husband on the nose, "Though I did not assume having a child would cause me to be placed under house arrest." She smirked, her playful tone shining through.

Bracken looked at her for a moment then his eyes began to scan the room. Suddenly he bent down to quickly sweep his wife in his arms. A small gasp escaped Kendra before she hurried to wrap her arms around Bracken's neck. "What are you doing?" She whispered, sensing the need to keep quiet.

Bracken flashed her a boyish smile as he snuck out of the family room towards the front of the house. "I'm making a jailbreak. How does a day on the lake sound my dear fairy?"

If Kendra could have looked through Bracken's eyes she would have seen herself light up like the sun as they made their way outside. "I would love to!" She beamed snuggling close to his chest. "Hopefully the Dryads picked some blueberries. I have the sudden craving for them."

Bracken let out a deep laugh before placing a kiss on the crown of her hair. "Anything for my princess."

As they made their way into the forest towards the lake like runaways, Kendra smiled to herself knowing that with Bracken she had nothing to worry about and that she would indeed be fine.

Hey, everyone! Sorry, this chapter was shorter than my previous ones. It was a lot harder to write than I was expecting. I just wanted you to know that I didn't forget about you and I hope to maybe wrap this up in the next chapters. If you have any recommendations for chapters concerning this story or one-shots, in general, I would love to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5: Baby of Mine

**Notice: Hello, everyone! Thank you all for reading my story so far. I wanted you all to know that there will be one more chapter in this installment before I lay it to rest. Due to that, please feel free to comment on other one-shots or ideas you might have for my future writings. If you are interested in seeing anything other than Bracken X Kendra check out my bio for the other ships I support. Now enough of me, to the story!**

Chapter Five: Baby of Mine

"Bracken, dear, can you hand me the spoon," Kendra called from her position in the kitchen. The smell of the warm soup was comforting given the slightly cold exteriors of their cabin home. It was late October and Fablehaven's forests were alight in colors of red and gold. The family had celebrated Kendra's birthday earlier this month and were now enjoying the comfort and quiet of their home after all the celebrating.

"Sweetheart, you should sit down. You've been on your feet all day. I can finish making the soup." Bracken called, ushering into the room to slide up next to his wife placing a hand lightly on her lower back.

"I'm not glass Bracken just pregnant." Kendra pouted placing a hand on her hip and moving to grab the spoon resting on the side counter. Though walking was not the right word and she more waddled to retrieve the utensil. She was about 30 weeks and it really showed, her belly had expanded greatly and with her small stature, her natural gait was highly altered.

Over the course of her pregnancy, Kendra had experienced both normal and miraculous symptoms, from morning sickness to burping up glittering sparkles. Thankfully, she had faced it all with her wonderful husband by her side. Bracken was a force to be reckoned with when it came to taking care of Kendra. If she wanted fries with mashed up blueberries as a dipping sauce he was her man, never questioning her wants and needs. Kendra thought it was very cute how dedicated her husband was towards her condition, but with dedication came clinginess. Bracken had the iconic first dad syndrome, constantly worrying over Kendra's condition, making sure she was eating nutritiously, getting enough exercise, and when he wasn't worrying over his wife he had his nose deep in a pregnancy book. If Kendra was keeping count, the one situated by his bedside table was his 25th.

"Yes Kendra I know, but you're almost due and you need to be mindful of how much you're doing. In one of the books, it says that prolonged strenuous activities could cause complications in pregnancy." Bracken stated, his brow scrunched in worry before one arched in curiosity, "Did you make sure to drink the veggy pure I made you for lunch?"

Kendra's immediate reaction was to scrunch her face in disgust as she recalled the slimy texture the first time Bracken had made her the noxious concoction. After repeated experiences, she had grown accustomed to the taste, but it was the texture that through her off every time. Regaining her emotions she looked towards her husband and confidently spoke, "I was able to consume half of that abominable drink." She smiled in victory as she gazed at her shocked husband. His expression morphed into a light smile as he wrapped his arms around his wife pressing her to his back.

"I'm so proud of you," He cooed, "I know how much you hate it, but it's packed with nutrients and it's good for both of you." He smiled moving to bend down and place a small kiss against her stomach. Taking the chance he slipped his arms under her knees and shoulders lifting her into a princess carry. Kendra let out a small yelp as her center of balanced tipped causing her to unconsciously latching onto her husband for support. Bracken strode into their living room only stopping to delicately deposit his annoyed wife onto the couch grabbing the nearest blanket and wrapping the princess in its fuzzy warmth.

Kendra looked up at him arms folded, mouth set in a frown, "Happy?" She asked. He cheerfully nodded his head before turning to head back to the kitchen. Slightly exasperated Kendra whined, "Wait!" Bracken halted and turned waiting for her request. She blushed under his adoring gaze quietly saying, "If you're going to leave me stranded on this couch can you please get me my crochet? I want to try finishing the hat and socks for the baby." Bracken gave a small nod heading into their bedroom to retrieve the needed materials for her activity.

As Bracken was retrieving the yarn and needles he heard a cry from the living room. Racing back in he saw that his wife was standing, one hand braced against the couch while the other was placed on her stomach. Her face was contorted in pain and looking down he noticed the small puddle of liquid that surrounded her feet. "Bracken, it's the baby, the baby's coming!" Kendra cried looking towards her husband. Her cries moved him into action. Immediately, he raced back into their bedroom slinging the satchel he had prepared with all Kendra would need for traveling to have the baby. Rushing back to the living room he paused closing his eyes. "What are you doing?" Kendra cried as another contraction overtook her body.

"Just telling my parents that were coming. Don't worry sweetheart, everything is going to be fine." Bracken spoke not only to reassure his wife but also himself. He then bent down lifting his wife into the air securely against his chest making his way towards the closed door. Not wasting a beat Bracken's foot collided with the door, the action causing the frame to break, but successfully opening the door.

"Bracken you could have put me down to open the door!" Kendra cried as they passed through the threshold and into the chilly expanse of their yard.

"No time Dear. Raxtus should be here any second." As if called upon by Bracken's words silver-white scales flashed against the bright full moon. Instantly, the hulking mass of muscle and scales that was Raxtus stood before the two. "Raxtus, thank you so much for getting here so quickly," Bracken called as he moved towards the dragon.

"Anything for you two. How are you doing Kendra?" Raxtus asked, lowering himself to the dry grass below allowing Bracken to situate Kendra on his back before hoisting himself up.

"I'll be better when we get to the Fairy Realm," Kendra spoke leaning back against Bracken's chest, breath labored with pain. That was all Raxtus needed to hear before he took off towards the shrine.

Even in the middle of autumn, the fae creatures made a priority to keep the shine and the lake flourishing with life. It was a small glimpse of eternal summer which helped to settle Kendra's stomach slightly. There was no need to wait as the three moved towards the island. The portal was readily open allowing them to pass through with ease. Breaking through the barrier Kendra's senses were engulfed in intense floral aromas. It was nauseating, to say the least, but she had very little time to reflect as another contraction had her clutching her stomach. Bracken's words of encouragement flooded her mind as did feelings of love, his telepathic powers delicately caressing the chambers of her mind.

The two lurched forward as Raxtus collided against the lush green grass. Bracken then went to work, quickly hopping down from the dragon before reaching up to cradle his wife to his chest once more. Now, all Kendra could feel was the warm rush of wind as her husband raced towards the castle. Even with closed eyes Kendra could envision the colossal structure of glittering white stone constructed and shaped into pillars, rooms, and towers. It was a second home, and at that moment she was very glad to be having her baby here. Thinking of the child made her still with realization. Shifting in Bracken's arms her eyes wide she asked, "What about my family? Bracken, we need to tell my family!" She cried out.

Bracken smiled down at her explaining, "I sent Raxtus to get them, they should be here soon, but first, we need…" His words were interrupted as they were both overcome with feelings of excitement, love, and a bit of anxiety. It was then that they were graced by the presence of the Fairy Queen. She was radiant as ever covered in gauzy cloth, and a simple but elegant crown. Her husband, the Fairy King, beside her while a few attendees stood some paces away.

The Queen stepped forward making a quick examination of Kendra before gesturing to Bracken to follow her. "A room has been prepared for the birth. The best healers we have are to be present," She smiled gesturing to the fae behind her, "and I heard from one of the astrids that your parents have arrived. Raxtus will have to make a few trips to allow them to all be here, but I assure you that they will arrive shortly."

"Thank you." Kendra smiled relaxing slightly in Bracken's arms.

The group ventured into one of the many rooms located in the castle, everyone individually different from the one next to it. The room they were currently in was a light powder blue with stone floors and ornate silver furniture. Bracken drifted to the four poster bed laying Kendra in the center. He deposited himself next to his wife taking her hand into his palm. Immediately, it was crushed in a tight grip as Kendra let out her loudest cry since arriving.

Quickly the attendees moved forward pouring water into basins, pulling cloth from baskets and began to fuss around the couple. One of the girls handed Bracken a moist towel instructing him to place it on Kendra's forehead. The eldest looking of the woman situated herself towards the end of the bed between Kendra's legs. "Good evening, your Highness. My name is Sanza I will be helping to deliver your baby. I'm going to lift your skirts and remove your underthings so as to see how close your contractions are."

Kendra gave a shake of her head and the healer began to examine her. "You are about 5 centimeters, your highness. You still have a ways to go, but depending on your contractions the baby might be here sooner rather than later." Kendra again nodded her head.

Time seemed to pass slowly for both Kendra and Bracken in those moments. For Kendra, it was a continuous battle of wanting to quit altogether and to keep pushing on, literally. For Bracken, it was trying to maintain a calmness for his wife while giving her the needed support and encouragement a husband could offer. Kendra's labor was now rounding to an hour. Thankfully, Kendra's family had arrived within that time allowing Kendra to breath easy knowing her family stood waiting just outside the bedroom doors. Currently, Kendra was fully dilated and so all that was left was for her to push.

"One more push, Your Highness!" The midwife called.

Kendra gripped onto Bracken's hand giving another push, her cries filling the bedchamber. It seemed her efforts were in vain though as the midwife asked her to do it once more. Kendra, exhausted and soaked with sweat fell back onto the pillows turning to give her husband a tired and watery-eyed look, "I can't do it, Bracken. I'm so tired," she cried.

Bracken's heart constricted as he looked down at his wife, but his resolve hardened as he cupped her face. "Kendra, look at me." He commanded gently earning her attention, "You are one of the strongest people I know. You have conquered and battled adversities most couldn't even come back from, but you, my dear have. You are brave, and smart, and beautiful, but most of all you are strong and I know you're tired and you're in pain, but you can do this Kendra. I believe in you, love." He smiled bending down to place a soothing kiss against her head.

Bracken's words seemed to calm Kendra as she gave his hand a small squeeze before nodding to the midwife. The midwife, in turn, went back to focus on the baby, again commanding the princess to push. Kendra at that moment pushed with all her might, clamping down on her husband's offered hand and the bed sheets. She gave another cry, but soon felt a release of weight and right after the room was flooded with the sounds of tiny cries.

The midwife popped up cradling in her arms a white bundle. She smiled walking over to place the bundle into Kendra's arms the babies cries instantly stopping. "Congratulations, it's a healthy boy," the woman smiled as she and the rest of the rooms company made their way out, allowing the family of three some peace and quiet.

Kendra looked down at the bundle, shifting the blanket to reveal her son's face. Kendra could not stop the tears of happiness that cascaded down her cheeks as she gazed at her child. "He's beautiful," she whispered, lightly caressing the babies soft cheeks. "He looks just like you, Bracken." Kendra laughed gazing up at her adoring husband.

Bracken's eyes were wide as he took in his son's face, having to agree with his wife. Indeed the baby had his coloring, as a silvery tuft of hair was plastered to the babies head, his skin a creamy-porcelain color. Bracken only smiled wider as the baby's lids opened to reveal a pair of ice-green eyes. "Not all of me," Backen remarked.

Kendra gave a happy smile in recognition before asking, "Do you want to hold him?" Bracken eagerly opened his arms and it gave Kendra comfort that she didn't have to guide her husband on how to support their son's neck, as he had thoroughly educated himself on the matter. She watched as her husband began to lightly bounce with the baby, "What should we name him?" Kendra asked.

"Well he needs a strong name, naturally," Bracken stated, "but I think it should also be original, nothing that aligns with our families."

Kendra fell silent mulling over possible names. Backen and Kendra had planned to have the gender of the baby kept a secret. Wanting it to be a surprise the two parents had picked out both girl and boy names. "How about, Alaric? We both liked that one and it has a wonderful meaning."

"Alaric, I love it." Bracken smiled holding their son close to his chest, "Prince Alaric, a future noble ruler." Bracken cooed.

"You're going to be such a great father," Kendra spoke her words dripped with exhaustion.

Bracken took notice of this, "You should rest sweetheart, I can take Alaric with me if you would like."

Kendra shook her head, "No, stay." She smiled patting the vacant side of the bed. Bracken understood her reasoning walking around the bed to deposit himself and the baby next to his wife. Alaric was sound asleep and as Bracken looked up, he too found Kendra to be adrift in sleep, her face a perfect calm.

With his watchful gaze, Bracken whispered, "I love you both so much," before he too succumbed to the calls of slumber.


End file.
